gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
JMA-0530 (Model U) Wodom
The JMA-0530 (Model U) Wodom (aka "Scarecrow" as colloquially referred to by the Militia) is a mobile suit that appears in the Turn A Gundam series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The JMA-0530 (Model U) Wodom (short for "Walking Dome") was a large mobile suit for anti-ship warfare used by the Dianna Counter forces. The head is a generator and weapon block, with hatch-opening small missiles launchers, anti-aircraft vulcans, and a beam cannon. This beam weapon is for anti-ship purposes and not intended to be used on the ground. In addition, there are also large missiles on both sides of the head. This head block can be separated and can fly independently. The armor has a high level of defense due to the use of nanoskin. Due to the Wodom's massive height of 40 meters, it was also very effective in kicking and punching in close range. The cockpit is in a cylindrical block at the lower back, and is very spacious compared to other MS'. The cockpit can be single-seat or double-seat, with pilot and unit commander on board to operate as a commander unit. Armaments ;*Anti-Ship Beam Cannon :A powerful beam weapon mounted above the green camera eye and concealed by a hatch. It is powerful enough to destroy an entire city or even an Aspite ship in one hit. ;*Triple Large Missile :Two sets of triple large missiles are attached to the sides of the large head unit. ;*Small Missile Launcher :Four small missile launchers are mounted next to the anti-ship beam cannon, two on the left and two on the right. They are concealed by hatches. ;*Anti-Air Vulcan Gun :Two anti-air vulcan guns are located in the large head unit, next to the small missile launchers. The guns' barrels pop out when in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Nanoskin Armor :The surface of the Wodom has a layer of nanomachines equipped with self-healing function. Since nanomachines themselves have intelligence, they disperse and absorb external impacts and self-repair. However, only the surface armor can be repaired, not internal mechanics. ;*Extra Generator :A second generator can be attached on top of the mobile suit's head to boost the firepower and firing duration of the anti-ship beam cannon. However, the added weight requires the Wodom to support its head with both arms. History The Wodom was excavated from the Moon Mountain Cycle. It was the backbone of the Dianna Counter army and was also used by the Moonrace forces stationed on the space station Zacktraeger. One of the first units to be used on Earth was piloted by Poe Aijee, and her attacks on Inglessa would lead to the awakening of the ancient SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam. Variants ;*JMA-0530 (Model U) Wodom Rainer Cziommer Custom Picture Gallery Jma-0530-beamcannon.jpg|Anti-Ship Beam Cannon Jma-0530-booster.jpg|Extra Generator Attached Jma-0530-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Jma-0530-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Jma-0530-missilevulcan.jpg|Small Missile Launchers (two on the left (partially concealed, two on the right (exposed)), Anti-Air Vulcan Guns (only the right side unit depicted) Turn A Gundam Syd Mead Illustration.jpg|Illustration by Syd Mead Walking Dome Illustration by Syd Mead.png|Illustration by Syd Mead Wadom.jpg Rainerdefeatedagain.png Wadom calendar.jpg Wadom-zacktraeger.jpg Turn A Gundam RAW v1 091.jpg|As seen on ∀ Gundam (Manga) GxfzBLt.jpg|Catching Turn A's Gundam Hammer TurnA-EO1x7DV.png|Wodoms in Space TurnA-mIRzbgR.jpg|Wodom tossed by Turn A TurnA-SASScqh.png|Wodom using the orbital lift TurnA-tCsGDKe.png|Turn A and Wodom Notes & Trivia *Its model number is similar to the Neo Japan's mobile armor, JMA27T Fantoma. External links *Wodom ja:JMA-0530(MODEL U) ウォドム